


I'm Sorry

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, quick fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Tony has made a mess with Pepper. He needs to fix it.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene that came out of a larger fic i wrote that I ended up, disliking so I kept this scene and posted it as a one-shot.

"Why didn't he come to talk to me himself?" Pepper asked as she continued to walk around her office and put files away. Rhodey leant against the chair and watched her. "You know full well why." Pepper paused for a second thinking about the statement and then finished off her filing. She turned and leant against the cabinet.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, or even apologise to him, because we all know he's at fault and he will apologise, I'm just asking for you to go to him." Rhodey explains, Pepper sighs and drops her head. "He's going to talk this time. I promise." He says and Pepper looks at him and after a silent plea from him she nods. "Okay. I'll talk to him tonight." She says and Rhodey smiles. "Thank you. When you two argue, you guys aren't the only ones who suffer." He says, sighing heavily. "I know. I'm sorry." She says and Rhodey just nods, before leaving the room, giving Pepper the space she needs to think.

Pepper walked in through the door and noticed the silence. The house was never silent, there was always something going on. Especially in the last couple of years, life hasn't been easy for them.

She heads into the living room and Tony is sitting there, clearly waiting for her, wringing his hands. "Tony." She says softly, he looks up at her sharply. She walks towards him and he stands up and he pulls her close.

"You've not deserved this. I've been struggling and you're the only person around who I've been able to lash out at." Pepper sighs into his shoulder and pulls away, placing her hands on the side of his face. "I love you, but Tony please, you can't keep going on like this." She said and Tony nodded his head, he knew it just as much as she did, but admitting a problem, was not a Stark thing to do.

"I really am sorry." He says as she takes his hands and pulls him along behind her. She turns at the bottom of the stairs. "I know and I will always forgive you." She says placing a gentle kiss to his head and heading up the stairs. Tony following behind with a small smile gracing his face. They always made up, they had too. They had gone through too much together not to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for Beta. Contact me if you want to help. Info in my profile.


End file.
